


little brother

by PinesiaVines



Series: Merlin Septoremember Challenge [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Bromance, Day 1, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Merlin Septoremember Challenge, Set after Season 4, arthur doesnt have any idea about merlin's magic, set before season 5
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinesiaVines/pseuds/PinesiaVines
Summary: Merlin dalam sudut pandang Arthur.Merlin Septoremember Challenge: Day 1.





	little brother

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Merlin (c) Shine TV. BBC ONE.  
For Merlin Septoremember Challenge.

Ketika sore tiba di Camelot, saat Arthur sedang tidak punya berkas untuk dibaca atau ditandatangani; saat lelaki itu tidak punya sesi latihan untuk dihadiri; saat dia sedang tidak punya nafsu untuk pergi ke hutan dengan ksatria-ksatrianya karena musim di luar kurang mendukung untuk melakukan perburuan, biasanya Arthur akan memutar kursi di mejanya, meletakkannya di dekat jendela, duduk di sana, menikmati langit dan semilir angin membelai wajahnya, mendengar ramai rakyatnya di bawah sana beraktifitas, sembari menunggu jam makan malam. Bersantai untuk sesaat dari pekerjaannya dan melupakan amanah yang ditanggung pundaknya sebagai seorang raja.

Arthur kadang menemukan momen-momen seperti ini sebagai sesuatu yang menenangkan, menyenangkan malah karena sepi ketika santai adalah sesuatu yang jarang dia dapat. Biasanya ketika santai begini, Merlin akan berkeliaran di sekitarnya, dengan berbagai maksud, meski secara garis besar, Merlin ada hanya ada untuk menggaggu Arthur dengan celotehannya atau bahkan mengumpati Arthur untuk bersenang-senang.

Kadang Arthur heran sendiri akan dirinya; setelah sekian tahun berlalu, tidak peduli seberapa besar pun keinginannya untuk melempar Merlin ke pasungan di sisian kota untuk dilempari anak-anak dengan buah dan sayuran busuk, Arthur tidak sanggup melihat lelaki itu ada di sana. Arthur percaya kalau Merlin hanya bercanda. Lagipula, Arthur tidak keberatan karena kadang ledekan Merlin itu ada benarnya.

Atau mungkin... Merlin yang sesantai itu mungkin karena Arthur yang kurang tegas?

Kening Arthur berkerut kemudian. Tapi, dia buru-buru mengedikkan bahu, bersikap acuh.

Arthur hanya tidak mau memikirkannya. Merlin yang kurang ajar pasti cuma bercanda. Arthur ingin percaya hal itu aja. Lagipula, kalau Merlin terlalu menyebalkan, Arthur hanya perlu membuat lelaki itu kelabakan dengan setumpuk pekerjaan. Tidak perlu ada kekerasan, bukan?

Lalu, kening Arthur berkedut lagi.

Kalau diingat-ingat bahkan belakangan ini, Arthur tidak lagi pernah menyuruh lelaki yang tiga tahun yang lebih muda darinya itu untuk membersihkan kandang atau menambah-nambahi pekerjaannya untuk membuat pelayannya itu sibuk tak menentu—_well_,Arthur punya kesenangan tersendiri melihat Merlin yang merepet dan mengomel-omel tak jelas (JANGAN TANYA ARTHUR KENAPA!).

Arthur merasa aneh. Berbuat baik pada Merlin tentu satu hal yang perlu ia pertanyakan.

Arthur mengingat bagaimana mata birunya Merlin berkedip-kedip tak percaya dan alisnya yang turut bertaut kebingungan, yang membuat kedutan dalam di tengah-tengah keningnya Merlin kala itu, ketika Arthur menyuruh Merlin untuk tidak perlu mengikutinya lagi setelah rapat dengan petinggi kerajaan tadi siang. Merlin dan mulut pedasnya bahkan menyangka Arthur kerasukan—dia hampir memaksa Arthur untuk segera menemui Gaius untuk memeriksakan kepalanya, untuk mengecek apa Arthur sakit atau apalah sampai-sampai ia bisa menyuruh Merlin istirahat, sesuatu yang hampir tidak pernah terjadi setelah Merlin mengabdi untuk Arthur selama sembilan tahun lamanya.

"Anda benar-benar sakit, _sire._ Saya menyarankan Anda untuk segera beristirahat sebelum rakyat Anda mendengar kalau sekarang raja mereka terserang penyakit antah-berantah."

Arthur menahan tawanya mengingat Merlin mengatakan hal itu. Orang yang paling sering Arthur sangka punya gangguan dalam kepalanya, panik dan khawatir akan dirinya, karena Arthur yang berbuat baik dalam satu hari.

_Aneh_.

Arthur manggut-manggut. Kata itu benar-benar sesuai untuk mendeskripsikan Merlin.

Merlin itu aneh.

Arthur tidak tahu bagaimana harus mendeskripsikan lelaki itu. Tapi dia memang aneh.

Merlin tidak akan peduli pada larangan apapun, bahaya macam apapun, dan kengerian macam apapun demi mengikut Arthur berkuda. Dia tidak akan menurut pada siapapun. DIa benar-benar menyebalkan untuk beberapa hal. Merlin dan sifat menyebalkannya akan tetap mengambil kudanya dari kandang, mengikut Arthur setelah memberi alasan masuk akal seperti; dia tahu mengobati luka karena dia sudah bertahun-tahun jadi muridnya Gaius atau karena dia harus terus membawa kebutuhan Arthur karena Arthur terlalu hebat untuk membawa busur panah dan pedang cadangannya sendiri.

Arthur tidak jarang melarang. Begitu juga para Ksatria Meja Bundar. Pergi berkuda untuk patroli atau sekadar berburu tetap saja membawa risiko untuk celaka. Tanpa ada sepotong armor pun melekat di tubuh rampingnya, tidak peduli seberapa keras semua orang yang peduli padanya melarang, Merlin tetap berangkat.

Merlin yang keras kepala kadang membuat Arthur kesal sendiri jadinya.

AH, BENAR!

Merlin itu keras kepala.

Dia tidak bisa dibilang tidak. Dia akan melakukan hal sebaliknya dari apa yang diperintahkan padanya. Beruntung Merlin tidak pernah dapat perintah untuk melindungi Arthur atau lelaki itu mungkin sudah membunuhnya.

Dia akan melanggar semua yang diperintahkan Arthur; tidak peduli itu dalam situasi mengancam nyawa atau bahkan ketika santai sekalipun.

Bagi Arthur, Merlin adalah orang bergerak sesuai dengan kemauan hatinya. Jikalau genting melanda, dia akan mengatakan kalau dia harus melindungi Arthur, harus menyelamatkan Arthur tidak peduli apa kondisinya. Arthur yakin dalam tabel pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan pelayan pribadi seorang bangsawan, tidak ada yang namanya pekerjaan pelayan untuk melindungi tuannya.

Memangnya Merlin siapa? Ksatria?

Kemampuan berpedangnya dan penguasaannya akan senjata yang lain benar-benar biasa saja. Lelaki itu hanya tahu dasar-dasarnya dan tidak pernah dilatih khusus untuk bertarung. Bukan seperti Arthur yang sudah menghabiskan seluruh masa kecilnya untuk belajar segala tetek-bengek urusan kerajaan termasuk bertempur dan bertarung demi harga dirinya sendiri dan nama besar Camelot.

Tapi, dari semua itu, ketika Merlin terlibat pertarungan dengan para bandit atau musuh apapun, setidaknya dia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Kadang dia berani ikut menebaskan pedangnya, namun sepanjang yang Arthur ingat, lelaki itu sering bersembunyi dari musuh di balik-balik pohon, muncul ketika pertarungan selesai dengan senyum yang canggung atau wajah kalut dengan mata yang memancarkan sorot khawatir atau ‘sudah-kubilang-apa-seharusnya-kita-tidak-usah-pergi-dasar-bodoh’.

Arthur mengusap dagunya, makin memikirkan Merlin jadinya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir apa yang sebenarnya lakukan di saat-saat seperti itu?

Hei, bukan berarti Arthur tidak suka kalau Merlin selamat dari pertarungan dengan hanya dengan bersembunyi—Arthur paling anti melihat Merlin terluka, asal kalian tahu saja!

Tidak mungkin bukan, lelaki itu hanya bersembunyi? Bahkan kalau ingat-ingat lagi, tiap kali Arthur mendapati serangan monster-monster aneh, biar Gaius mengatakan kalo monster-monster itu hanya bisa dikalahkan dengan sihir atau benda sejenis, selama bersama Merlin, Arthur bisa melewati semua itu.

BAHKAN MELAWAN NAGA SEKALIPUN SETELAH DRAGONLORD TERAKHIR DI MUKA BUMI INI TEWAS!

Yah, Arthur boleh dengan kemampuan berpedangnya. Namun, selalu ada perasaan mengganjal. Semua itu jelas bukan karena kemakhiran Arthur saja mengayun pedang.

_Lalu apa_? Arthur tidak habis pikir.

“Apa yang Anda lakukan, _sire_?”

Arthur terperanjat di kursinya, menciptakan suara berderit dan membuat kursi yang baru didudukinya jatuh menghantam lantai karena ia tiba-tiba bangkit.

“Berapa kali sudah kubilang soal mengetuk masuk sebelum masuk ke dalam… hm… kamar raja?!”

“Aku akan lakukan itu lain kali.”

“Ya. Entah kapan,” sungut Arthur sambil membenarkan kursinya lagi dan meletakkannya kembali ke tempat semula lalu kembali duduk, mengamati Merlin menyusun pakaiannya ke dalam lemari. “Bukannya kau sudah kuizinkan untuk istirahat sore?”

“Dan membiarkan kau tidak pakai baju untuk sisa malam ini? Ide yang bagus.”

“Hei!” Arthur meraih cangkirnya dan melemparnya ke arah Merlin dalam gerakan kilat, yang dihindari Merlin dengan gerakan yang tak kalah cepat. Lelaki itu lalu melesat ke arah pintu kamar samping, menyelipkan tubuh kurusnya ke antara celah sempit yang terbuka, untuk lari dari lemparan barang yang menyasar dirinya. “Merlin!”

Arthur meletakkan teko air yang kosong kembali ke atas meja dan mengusap kepalanya sebelum terkekeh pelan.

Siapapun Merlin, bagi Arthur, lelaki itu adalah temannya—uh, sahabatnya ? Entahlah. Arthur tidak tahu pasti.

Daripada teman atau sahabat, Arthur merasa kalau Merlin lebih mirip seperti…

“Adik kecil?”

“Siapa yang adik kecil, _sire_?”

Arthur terperanjat lagi. Entah kapan munculnya, Merlin sudah memunguti barang-barang yang barusan dilempari Arthur.

“Berhenti muncul tiba-tiba, Merlin!”

“Kau saja yang tidak sadar kalau aku, satu menit yang lalu, masuk dari pintu itu untuk memberesi kekacauan yang ada di kamar raja!”

“Tentu saja aku tidak sadar! Aku sedang berpikir, bodoh!”

Sepasang mata biru Merlin lalu berputar sinis. Dia mendengkus sambil meletakkan semua gelas dan peralatan makan yang beberapa menit lalu berterbangan untuk mengenai dirinya ke atas nampan yang dibawanya.

“_Sire_,”

“Apa?!”

Merlin mengangkat nampan itu dan perlahan mundur dari hadapan Arthur sambil mengejek Arthur dengan mulut kurang ajarnya, “Sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau berpikir sangat tidak baik untukmu, _dollophead._ Kau hanya menyakiti dirimu sendiri dengan berpikir. Kau tahu itu, bukan?”

_“MER_LIN!”

Kali ini, Arthur benar-benar mengejar Merlin. Persetan dengan gelar yang disandangnya, Merlin benar-benar-benar perlu Arthur beri pelajaran.


End file.
